PS I Love You
by AzaleaHayden
Summary: When the Cullens left Bella, they didn't know something important, that might change their lives. Follow the Cullens on this adventure across Europe using someone's letters to guide them. Use 2 B CallieCullen13!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the revised version, I deleted the other chapter one.**

**I so do not own Twilight or 13 Little Blue Envelopes.**

Edward's POV

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Alice shouted, "We got mail!!! All the way from Greece! Exciting, and it's for the whole family!"

"What?" I shouted we never get mail for the whole family, at least.

"Do you know someone called…uh…Callista?" Alice asked.

"Nope and never will," Emmett called from the living room.

"What about you, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"About what?" Carlisle asked as he walked in.

"If you know some girl named Callista," Alice said.

"Open the letter then," Carlisle instructed, "You never know what's in there."

"'Kay," Alice glared at me as she passed by to call the rest of the family. She never fully forgave me for leaving Bella.

After the family was gathered, Carlisle opened the letter then started to read.

_Dear Cullens,_

_ I hope you get this letter same and sound and follow my directions. When I was little, I loved to play "Where would you live if…" and that's exactly what I'm doing here except we're playing "Where are you going…" In this envelope I've included 10,000 dollars; I'm hoping that it's enough to get you through the first 3 trips._

_ I didn't get the chance to make passports because I know you'll need them. I'm hoping you already have them, but if not, you must first go to Willows, California. There you'll meet a friend of mines. You must ask them what they sold to the President. _

_ Once you have the answer, find an ATM and enter in the word and you'll get all of your money. You see that you have a card, that's your account. I need you to go around the world, if you guys don't want to go, well, then, I won't force you. _

_ The rules are simple:_

_ Rule #1_

_ You may only bring what you need. A regular backpack is all you need. You'll only be gone for a few weeks, 3 months at the most. Don't try to fake it with a purse or a carry-on._

_ Rule #2 _

_ You may not bring guidebooks, phrase books, or any kind of foreign language help. And absolutely no journals._

_ Rule #3_

_ You may only bring a little bit of money, fewer than 10,000 please. I'll take care of everything else. That means that all your credit/debit cards should stay home and any sort of checks, etc._

_ Rule #4_

_ No electronic crutches. This means no laptop, no cell phone, no music, and no cameras. You can't email anyone, or communicate with anyone in the US by phone or internet. Postcards and letters are acceptable and encouraged._

_ That's all you need to know. Get in your cars (or get on a bus) and go to Willows, California. The quest starts now. My friend's address is 2890 Hunter Ave. and then you're on your way to Phoenix, Arizona, but I'll explain that in the next letter._

_ I know you don't exactly know me, or you don't exactly know who wrote this, but I know you and you know me. My name is definitely not Callista, but you can call me that for now. Every adventure you go on will get you one step closer to me and you'll find out who I am._

_ ANOTHER HEART-BROKEN GIRL_

_ PS I love you guys very much._

"Whoa, so we're going on a trip?" Emmett asked, excited.

"Wait a minute, another heart-broken girl might be Bella," Rosalie said thoughtfully, I looked at her.

"But why would she be in Greece?" Alice retorted.

"Children, calm down." Esme shushed us, "Carlisle?"

"Why don't we just follow what 'Callista' says and see where we end up, what do you say?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, we could use a vacation."

"Yeah, so long, we could also go shopping while we're at it."

"Probably not, we can only bring so much money, remember?" I said.

"Darn it! After we find out who this girl is, can we go shopping then?" Alice pleaded.

After we all packed a backpack except for Alice and Rosalie.

"Let's go troops." Esme sighed. They walked down the stairs were tennis shoes and regular clothes, frowning.

"Alright, we should take the bus; after all, we haven't been on buses often," Jasper suggested.

"Jasper!" the girls (Alice and Rosalie) shouted

"Not a bad idea."

We found the closest bus station and we were off to California.

I wonder what'll be waiting there...

**Now, do you like this one or the other one???**

**I do have a beta now, her account is vampiresandwerewolfs. go and visit her account, she has really good stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!!!! Another chapter, yes I have deleted Behind These Brown Eyes because I could not concentrate on two stories. So, anyways, enjoy this chapter. Also, I'm uploading a revised chapter of chapter 1. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! I PROMISE! IT'S ALL STEPHANIE MEYERS AND THE 13 LITTLE BLUE ENVELOPE'S AUTHOR WHOM I FORGOT.**

Chapter 2

The ride on the bus was okay. All of the girls (most) were married or already a grandmother. I guess not many teens liked to travel in buses. **(AN: Not to offend any of you bus riders out there!)** Alice and Rosalie were reading magazines and trying to figure out who Callista is.

Emmett and Jasper had nothing to do, so they were trying to annoy the hell out of me. The bus would arrive in Portland in about 30 minutes. Then we'd have to switch buses that would take us to Red Bluff, California. It was supposed to be long and probably eventful.

"C'mon Jasper! That's not fair!" Emmett shouted, startling everyone on the bus. Carlisle glared at Emmett who slid down in his seat.

"Please remember to keep your voices down," the bus driver said over the intercom, while glancing at Emmett, "Some people are trying to sleep."

"Oops," Emmett shrunk even lower in his seat. Haha, he's afraid of the bus driver.

We all just ignored him. I stared out my window. Everything was different; it seemed the world was much more…much wilder; it looked like it was in much more pain.

"Edward, that's just you…" Jasper sung from the seat in front of me.

So I just sat there, missing Bella and trying to block out the thoughts.

"Next stop, Portland, Oregon," the driver said, "Next stop, Portland, Oregon."

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the station. There were so many buses, each going to a different place.

After we had gathered our luggage, Carlisle and Esme went looking for the right bus.

"To Eugene, Oregon, over here!" a guy with a sweatshirt called, waving. We headed over. "Forty bucks each person."

Carlisle handed over the money and we boarded for another long 4 hours. I sighed. Watching Bella sleep was much more exciting.

"So, Edward, how's the distracting thing going?" Emmett snickered.

"Shut up, at least I'm not afraid of a bus driver."

I stepped onto the pavement in Red Bluff, California. We had been on the bus for 8 whole hours and still had an hour to an hour and a half to go. I hoped that this bus driver will approve of going as fast as the bus can.

_You can't outrun your own thoughts Edward. _Carlisle looked at me, I nodded absentmindedly.

_Or actions_, Bella's beautiful voice filled my mind. I stopped, Bella was here? I looked around the bus. No Bella, but then how could I hear Bella's voice?

I saved the sound, keeping it. Each time I replayed it, the voice got more and more like someone else's. Even though I was a vampire and had really good memory, but I couldn't seem to perfect Bella's voice, much.

"Edward, come on! We're in Willows. It's one of the smallest towns I've seen, only twice the size of Forks," Alice said, shaking me.

Outside the window, the town was exactly like Forks. Stores line the main street and tourists are scattered here and there, like lost sheep.

We filed off the bus in silence. It reminded us too much of what we had left behind, when we left. The day was perfect, not too sunny or rainy. There was a post office right down the street, a supermarket just across the street.

"So, where do we go?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"Uh, let see, it's 2890 Hunter Ave, where's that?" Emmett said. We walked endlessly through the streets of Willows. Carlisle saw a person and he went to him and asked for directions.

"You mean the Tucker Girls? They live down there, 5 houses down. Turn right on Hunter Ave.; they live at the very end of the road." The man pointed the direction we were supposed to go.

"Thank you," Carlisle thanked the man politely.

"Welcome, the Tuckers are the nicest girls ever. Few months ago, a girl showed up, took her in," he continued.

"What did the girl look like?" Alice inquired.

"She had deep brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, sings. She said her name was Callista, the Tucker girls called her…" the man stopped, "Entertaining, kind of crazy though," he said, "well, I have to go. See you later."

"So, who do you think she is? He never said what they called her," Esme asked as the man hurried away in the opposite direction.

"I really don't know," Alice said. "My visions aren't working, at all!"

As we pondered, I saw something lying on the ground. It was light blue, the exact same shade 'Callista's' letters. I went to grab it just as Emmett did.

"Ah-ha, another letter!" Emmett said triumphant.

We all stared at him.

_Another letter? Are you sure it's for us?-_Jasper thought with disbelievement.

"What? It's the same color and it says: 'To the Cullens' on it." Emmett pointed out.

"Fine, hand it over." Carlisle motioned for the letter.

Overhead, dark gray clouds started to gather. Thunder rumbled, deep and loud in the distance. Lightning followed soon after.

"It's probably not the best time to read it…" Esme said looking at the sky.

"You think?" Rosalie said, "I think we should find the Tuckers and read the letter after they sleep."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

As we ran to the Tucker's house, rain started to splatter on the ground. I could hear Rosalie and Alice complaining that the rain was ruining their hair. I was sure the letter brought some new information that we didn't already know.

**How'd you like it? Review for me! Thankx and I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS I'm probably lying since I cannot write a chapter within 3 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**so sorry, i had exams to take and everything. sorry again! hope you like this chapter, the Tucker's house is on my profile. it's just like i imagined, kinda.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own twilight or 13 little blue envelopes!**

Chapter 3

Sprinting, we made it to the Tucker's in time. Their house was small yet it was the kind that I'd like to live in. The house was a beautiful shade of yellow, with a dark red-brown roof. The door was forest green with big gold numbers. It read 2890.

Carlisle raised his hand and knocked the door. A girl with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes opened the door. She stared at us for a moment, and then let us in. I couldn't help but wonder if she was one of the Tuckers.

"Hi, I'm Hailey and you must be the Cullens. Calla told so much about you! Come on in, we've got enough rooms." The girl smiled and let us in.

_Oh! Wait till Calla hears this! She'll be so happy!_ Hailey thought.

"Thank you." Esme smiled back.

Hailey led us to the living room where another was waiting. Maybe that was Calla, but I have never seen her in my life. Quickly going back in time, I checked everyone I've met, the students at all of the schools and I came up blank.

"Hey," the girl on the couch said, "My name's Claire, it's nice to meet you. Hailey and I absolutely love Calla and since you're her friends, we're obligated to take you in."

"Well, thanks." Emmett shrugged.

"Wait, who's Calla?" Alice asked, I thought the same. Calla was no one I knew.

"Ah, sweet Calla," Hailey said, a picture of a dark-haired girl popped in her mind. "Calla is her nickname, our nickname for her. Her real name's Callista. We don't have any idea why we call her that."

"No, we do. She's pretty and Calla means beauty and she is beautiful." Claire argued.

"I thought Calla was a shortened form for Callista?" Rosalie said quietly.

"Oh, well it makes since then. Here, you guys must be tired. I'll show you to your rooms and we'll talk tomorrow. Okay?" Hailey said and without waiting for an answer, she led us down into the basement.

The basement was painted a deep blue and had a cream carpet. It was like they already knew we were coming. The bathroom was to the left, a giant walk-in closet was to the right. Alice and Rosalie were so happy.

"Is this okay?" Hailey asked tentatively, "I thought you'd like to be in the basement instead of the attic. This was where Calla lived, when she was with us."

"No, this is perfect," Rosalie said with fake enthusiasm. Hailey smiled and left.

"Oh gosh, this is perfect. I want to check out the clothes." Alice said and went into the closet.

_Edward, there's something fishy. The girls are shifty and they're hiding something. _Jasper thought. I frowned, what was wrong? That's when I realized that I hadn't heard a peep from their minds since Hailey opened the door, other than the picture of the girl.

This house was protecting them. Somehow.

"Alright, let's read the letter." Carlisle sighed.

Alice's head poked out of the closet.  
"We're reading the letter now? Yes!" Alice shouted.

Carlisle cleared his throat as Alice and Rosalie joined us.

_Dear Cullens,_

_ I am so stupid, to even think you'll get this far. You see, I got Claire's boyfriend's brother to tell you where she and Hailey lived and then 'accidently' drop this stupid letter for you. Now you see whey I'm so stupid._

_ I've never been perfect, though I tried to be... I have never conducted a perfect project and coincidentally, this has to be perfect. Have you seen those shows where the people have to do a test run before actually doing it? Well, that's exactly what I did. A couple of times, and you know what? I failed most of them. I sent letters to random people and they did what the letter told them to. The only problem was they stopped after this letter or the next one. Maybe you would too._

_ Out of the ten I did, only three accomplished everything. The subjects were smart to finish. They were the ones that gave me hope, even if 3 out of the 10 people finished. As you guys remember from the previous letter, I wanted you to ask Hailey and Claire what they sold to the President. Do you remember the rest? I won't go on and repeat the previous letter. That'll be a waste of time._

_ Don't be afraid that the girls finding out your secret, because they honestly know about your kind. I didn't tell them, their sister, Mia killed herself. You'll be wondering why they know about vampires if their sister was suicidal. That's because Mia killed herself because her vampire boyfriend 'left her for her safety' (what he told them). _

_ I'd never thought that that day would come. A human killing themselves because of __**vampires**__, I've never heard of it. I have been studying that for the past months. There are lots more vampires like you than you've imagined. The lonely ones fall for a human and then leaves. I've seen more broken hearts then anything. _

_ That would be the same for me. For I, will die because I studied this. My vampire boyfriend left me and that's probably why I'm writing this. I know about the girl you left, I know about her. She's heartbroken, but if you go look for her, you might not find her. I'm not saying she's absolutely, for sure dead, but I'm sure it's close._

_ I have to stop. You have to finish this mission and stop mingling with humans. Please, I'm just worried about others, who might get hurt in the process of you getting to know them, physically or mentally. _

_ Okay, I'm tired of talking about depressing stuff, ya know? I'll just get on the better things. Hailey and Claire formatted a kind of lotion that hides your sparkles. I'm sure they'll be willing to give you the recipe._

_ Also, the reason you can't read their minds Edward is because Mia's ex-boyfriend doesn't let anyone do anything to them which means he put a protective bond over them and their house. He's protective of them, to try and make it up to them that their sister died because of him. Speaking of that, if you still love that girl and if she kills herself, you'll have a lot of making up to do. _

_ Sorry I had to bring that up. Get ready, because after you're done with this, you'll be heading for Phoenix, Arizona to meet one of the successful. They will be expecting you. See ya! (Not literally)_

_ Much Happier Girl _

_ PS Did I mention I love you guys a lot? _

"Whoa!" Emmett said, "How does she know about Bella?"

I sat watching the dark wall. How did Calla or Callista know about Bella? And what does she mean by Bella killing herself? I blinked, what did she mean? I thought Bella promised, Bella promised not to. Besides, if she does, Alice will see it. Won't she?

"Great, now I'm probably going _lose _one of my sisters because of you." Alice glared hotly at me. I wanted to hide and never face anyone again.

"Well, what do we do?" Rosalie finally said. "Do we make sure Bella's okay or go on with this mission?"

I stared at Rosalie, was she finally accepting Bella? I knew my choice; I wanted to make sure Bella is okay. We don't have to show ourselves to her, just to double check. I secretly planned to leave after checking. Leave this so called mission.

"No, we're going on the mission," I snapped. I would break my rule of never going back to Bella. It was just a promise; promises are meant to be broken right?

"You, Edward Cullen, have no heart at all!" Alice shouted. "You don't care about Bella at all, don't you? Maybe you really did leave her because didn't love her."

"I left her so she could be safe! I've always loved her," I shouted back at her. "I've never stopped loving her, I promised I would never see her again and I don't break promises."

"Promises are meant to be broken. So are rules," Rosalie added. I stared at her; she shrugged and went into the bathroom.

"Okay, let's just finish this mission," Jasper said. "See who the sender is and probably have time to save Bella too."

"Are you crazy?" Alice shouted. "Calla clearly said that it would take at most 3 months. Bella would be dead by then!"

"Let's break this up, 'kay?" Hailey appeared at the basement door. "I'm sure Mia, I mean, Bella won't die. Or maybe she would, we sold a beautiful set of plates to the president." She sent a deadly glare at us.

Claire appeared behind her, glaring too. "We don't take in vampires that are out to hurt humans. Mia died because of that. You know, the only reason we accepted him is because we can't keep him away. We never forgave him. Go on the mission, try and save both Calla and your girl."

"That's all we can say. Stay for the night, the lotion is under the sink. Be sure to leave in the morning, we can't take you in, even if you were Calla's friends, best friends. We can't take in murderers." Hailey said with a hard tone. Her excitement was gone; I could feel tension in the air.

"I'm sorry, but Calla and Mia… we owe so much to them. Mia taught us everything; Calla taught us how to move on. We can't get attached to you." Claire finally said. "I'm sorry, we're sorry."

"It's okay," Esme whispered. "I know how it feels like." A picture of her baby appeared in her mind. Dead, not breathing or moving. I winced, Esme's thoughts turned to Bella, looking like that, with blood pooling around her.

"I understand you'll be leaving for Arizona. Beware; something fateful would happen that day," Hailey murmured, and then she left.

"As I said, we're sorry and I know that deep down, you're all good people that wanted to stay for her. I'm sorry." Claire smiled and then winced as she followed Hailey.

"Great. We're being kicked out!" Emmett muttered. "This sucks, I wanted to explore."

"Not the time!" Alice shouted from the bathroom. She was already packing the lotions. Alice was always prepared.

"Wait," Hailey reentered the basement. "This is the next letter, it has your instructions. I just, hope that you'll save your girl." She paused, "Oh yeah, Calla just called me, the one that sent you, she wants you to go around the town for a couple of days. See what you want, do things. Claire and I don't house vampires much. Just, when you meet Calla, don't hurt her. That's all I'm asking."

"Okay," Alice smiled brightly. "I can tell we're going to be good friends."

Hailey smiled a bit, then turned and rushed back up the stairs. She was a bit sad, scratch that, not a bit, she was very sad. I think it was because she was talking about her sister a couple of minutes ago. I wondered what she looked like and why she was important, other than she was their sister.

"What should we do now? There's nothing to do!" Emmett whined like a baby. "Uh, truth or dare," Alice said.

"No!" Carlisle said firmly, "You'll destroy their house; we don't have enough money to pay them back."

"Screw the house…" Emmett started to say, but stopped when he saw a notebook lying on the ground. He grabbed it and stared. What was going on? Everyone crowded around him.

"It says something in Greek; it's probably ancient Greek or… something." Jasper inspected.

"What does it say?" Alice bounced up and down.

"I said I don't know!" Jasper shouted, frustrated that he didn't.

"I know." A mysterious voice called.

We turned and looked around the room, from under the staircase came a vampire with dark hair and the same golden eyes. We stared at him, how exactly did he get in here without us knowing?

"My name is Jonathon, you must be the Cullens."

**thanks for reading! **

**please review!**

**callacullen13**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
